Unbroken Promise
by 27kate17
Summary: This is a rewrite of about the last two minutes of the series finale. It picks up with Sara at the market, and pretty much everything before hand has taken place.


Author's Notes:

Sorry my spanish isn't that great so if I translated something wrong let me know!. Hope you all like it.

In a small busy Spanish market, Sara wondered around wearing a bright yellow sundress and big sunglasses as she was checking out all the shops. "Cuánto?" (How Much) Sara asked as she brushed her curly auburn hair away from her face and pointed to the bin of oranges.

"69 centavos por libra" (69 cents per lb) the old lady merchant said.

Picking up an up a few oranges and placed them into her basket. With a smile she handed the money over to the merchant. "Gracias!"

"Come on Michael we don't want to be late!" Sara said as she looked over at the shop to the right where a young boy was getting a small stick on tattoo on his arm.

"Coming mommy" young Michael Jr. called as he hopped off the chair. "Gracias!" he said to the merchant who gave him the tattoo and then ran over to join his mom. He had these piercing blue eyes that reminded Sara so much of Michael. Their personalities were also quite similar and Linc had warned her that she was in for an interesting ride.

"Do you want to help pick the flowers?" Sara asked her five-year-old son.

"I like these ones" he told her pointing to the calla lilies.

"I like these ones too" Sara told her son and then purchased a few. "Alright we better get going! Lets go see daddy." Setting the calla lilies into the basket her took her son's hand in her free hand and the two started to make their way out of the busy marketplace. "You want to skip?"

"Yeah!" little Michael jr. said.

"Alright lets skip!"

~*~*~*~

When they arrived at a nearby park by the beach Linc was pulling in to the parking lot in his jeep. As he hopped out he called out to greet his nephew. "Hey Buddy!"

Michael Jr. started running over to his uncle Linc and jumped into his arms. "How's it going buddy?" Linc asked his little nephew as he held the boy in his arms. Looking at the boy Linc couldn't believe how much he looked like Michael. He was the spitting image of his father and was just as thoughtful.

"Soy bueno" Michael jr. said in Spanish meaning he was good.

"I see the Spanish lessons are going well," Linc said with a chuckle as he looked over at Sara.

Sara only smiled as she looked upon the interaction between uncle and nephew. "It's good to see you Linc, how's Sofia?"

"She's good" Linc told her and then leaned forward to give his sister in-law a hug.

Within moments both Mahone and Sucre had arrived to join the Scofields and Lincoln Burrows. All together the group wondered towards the beach with Michael jr. leading the way.

He came to a large stone grave and stopped right in front of it. The men came to stand a few feet away while Sara stood behind her son and touched his shoulder. Taking a seat Sara held Michael jr. on her lap and pressed her lips to the back of little Michael's head.

Showing their respects they remained silent looking at the grave. "Do you want to put the flowers down?" Sara asked her son.

He gave his mother a nod and then reached into the basket and picked up the calla lilies. Getting up from his mother's lap he walked over and set the calla lilies on the grave and after a slight pause he returned to sit on his mothers lap. One by one Linc, Alex and Fernando paid their respects and lay a flower on the gravestone as well.

Sara gave a smile as she kiss Michael junior's temple and looked upon the grave. It had been five years since they had all got their lives back, well almost all of them. For five years they had been free, living without fear of the company or anyone coming after them. Sara was so happy that her son could have a normal life and not one on the run.

"Come on lets go!" Sara whispered to her son and then the two stood up and headed down towards the beach. The men followed behind her and they all watched as Michael jr. played in the water.

Sucre came to stand beside Sara and wrapped his arm around her, "Do you ever wonder where he is?" he asked her talking about Michael

With a smile Sara looked over at her husband's best friend. "Yea all the time" she told him.

Suddenly Michael Jr. stopped and stood in the water and was looking down the beach. "Mommy!"

They all looked up and in the direction that little Michael was pointing. Lincoln stepped forward so that no trees were in his way and looked over at the docks. 'Well what do you know" Linc said with a smile.

Over by the docks they all saw a boat, a nice big sailboat and then they saw a figure step out from inside the boat and wave to them. "Oh my god!" Sara said as her hand touched her lips in aw.

"Well I guess we know what the surprise is," Mahone said as the group started to walk towards the boat.

Linc quickly picked up Michael Jr. and set him on his shoulders as they walked down the beach.

"Daddy!" Michael Jr. called out and waved.

Michael was standing on the boat wearing his big round sunglasses looking on as his family and friends came closer and closer. As Linc step up to the boat he allowed Michael to lift his son up and onto the boat. "Hey little man!" Michael said with a smile as he kissed his son's temple. "What do you think?"

"It cool!" Michael jr. said as he looked around the boat. With a chuckle Michel set his son down on his feet and allow him to go on and venture around the boat.

"I had a feeling you were up to something," Linc said as he climbed aboard.

"Hey Papi!" Sucre said as he followed behind and then gave Michael a hug.

"It's good to see you" Mahone said as he stepped aboard.

The last one on the beach was Sara, standing there in her yellow sundress looking up at her husband with a smile. Michael smiled back and then reached his hand out to help her on. Sara looked at the side of the boat she saw the name Crane on the side and then an image of an origami crane beside the name.

"Crane?" Sara said as she raised her eyebrow.

"I figured it had a special meaning for our past" Michael told her and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper crane, "I seemed like a perfect fit."

Michael pulled his wife onto the boat and handed her the paper crane as he gave her a smile. Even after all these years being married he still had this affect on her, his smiles would send butterflies through her stomach and she would have it no other way. "Does this one hold a secret code?"

"Yes in fact there are six that only you must find which will lead you downstairs where you and I can really christen this boat" Michael whispered in her ear making her laugh in excitement.

"So this is what you have been sneaking off to do, I was starting to wonder where you were going every morning."

Michael wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tender kiss, "Hey I promised you that we would sail off into the sunset and we have about an hour and a half before sunset. I always keep my promises" Michael told her.

"Daddy can I turn the wheel?" Michael jr. asked as he came up to join his parents.

"Ah no I think I should get to drive it first!" Linc jumped in.

"No I think I should, I'm your guest! And Papi I'm your best friend!" Sucre chirped

"Best friend doesn't trump brother!" Linc snapped

"I know how to drive a boat so it would be in better hands with me!" Mahone argued

"Relax you'll all get your turn!" Michael informed them. Picking up his son he joined the others in front of the wheel. "Alright what do you say we get this puppy moving?" Michael said, "Pull up the anchor and release the sails!"

The boys got to work while the Scofield family took their seats preparing to set sail. As the sails were down Michael started to steer the boat out into the open water with his son's help while Sara and the other looked on.

The boat sailed through the water so smoothly and the cool breeze helped them all feel at peace. It felt so great to be able to be out in the world without having to look over their shoulders. Sara looked on at the father and son interaction, both so much alike, and the two most important men in her life.

As the sun started to set they all enjoyed watching the sunset. The boat sailed away from the beach and the grave that was place there. The grave that was a way to help remember and show respect for the innocent lives lost and those who risked their lives to help discover the truth. A list of names were engraved onto the stone, those names included Veronica Donovan, Lisa Rix, Brad Bellick, James Whistler, Cameron Mahone, Aldo Burrows, Frank Tancredi and so many more.

Everyone on the list was a loved one or someone who died trying to help them. They lost their lives at the hands of The Company so every year on this day when everything came to an end the brothers and the others would come and visit the grave to show their respects. If it weren't for most of these people there would be no sunset to sail off into and there would be no future.

-

End Notes:

So this is my ending that I would of like to of seen. I think the names at the end really bring all the seasons together. Let me know what you think?

OptionsReport This


End file.
